Secret
by Bella Macnair
Summary: Lucius Malfoy chama Walden Macnair para passar o Natal na Mansão Malfoy e os dois revivem seus antigos segredos. Slash.


Narcissa olhou para Walden com desprezo. Lucius imaginou se teria de pedir a segunda vez para ela sair, mas sua mulher se retirou sem pressa, provavelmente amaldiçoando o carrasco por estar ali na noite de Natal.

"Talvez eu não devesse ter vindo." Comentou Walden, observando Narcissa fechar a porta.

"Narcissa anda irritada desde que Draco chegou de Hogwarts atingido por feitiços." Lucius serviu-se de mais vinho. "Não se incomode. Eu lhe pedi para vir aqui, faz muito tempo que não conversamos em paz."

Fazia muito tempo que não transavam, pensou Walden. Lucius passara os últimos meses ocupado lambendo as botas de Fudge e todos os outros funcionários de alto escalão do Ministério, sem sequer olhar para o carrasco quando se encontravam no corredor. Era típico dele fingir que não conhecia pessoas sem importância lá.

"Seu casamento não anda muito bem?" Perguntou, pouco interessado na resposta.

Lucius pareceu irritado.

"É claro que anda bem. Eu amo Narcissa."

"Ama é?" Caçoou Walden. "Se eu fosse casado e amasse minha esposa, não contrataria uma prostituta toda semana para me distrair. Mas isso não é da minha conta."

"Não é mesmo." Disse Lucius, frio. "Não quero falar do meu casamento."

"Você não quer _falar_, quer?" Walden levantou-se da poltrona, andando em direção ao homem loiro. "Para que foi que me chamou aqui?"

Lucius deu um meio-sorriso, os olhos fixos nas calças de Walden. Ele era tão lindo. Seus cabelos longos pareciam os de uma mulher, e o carrasco mal podia esperar para puxá-los para trás enquanto Lucius estivesse ocupado com algo mais interessante do que livros sobre Artes das Trevas...

Walden levantou-o pelo braço. Os dois homens se encararam por alguns momentos antes de Lucius colar seus lábios nos de Walden, procurando aquela aspereza que Narcissa nunca ia ter. Sentiu as mãos fortes do carrasco subirem pelas suas coxas, apertando seus quadris com firmeza. Ele era muito mais alto do que Lucius, esse tinha quase que ficar na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo. A brutalidade de Walden faltava em Lucius, faltava nas mulheres e na maioria dos homens com quem Lucius convivia. Ele poderia não ter nascido em berço nobre e ser um mero carrasco, mas era também a pessoa com quem Lucius mais gostava de estar.

Walden tirou a camisa e ajudou Lucius a desabotooar a dele. Sua língua deslizou do pescoço até os mamilos do homem loiro, fazendo-o estremecer e gemer baixinho, as mãos entrelaçadas nos seus cabelos. Depois afastou-se, observando, divertido, a ereção de Lucius.

"Me chupe." Disse, seco.

Sabia que Lucius gostava de ordens. Sabia pela expressão submissa em seu rosto. Ele ajoelhou, enquanto Walden abria o zíper de sua calça, sorrindo. O carrasco grunhiu quando Lucius colocou seu pênis quase todo dentro da boca, cuidando do resto com a mão. Ele sabia como chupar, sabia melhor do que ninguém.

"Você ainda não esqueceu como se faz, não é?"

Lucius respondeu com um olhar malicioso. Walden agarrou seus cabelos platinados e puxou-os levemente para trás, como queria. Narcissa devia estar atrás da porta tentando saber o que os dois estavam fazendo, pensou, deliciado. Lucius continuava a sugar e acariciar seu pênis com a língua e com a mão, entretido mais do que nunca. Walden começou a suar, os olhos fechados de prazer, mexendo seus quadris para frente e para trás enquanto murmurava para seu amante coisas ininteligíveis. Colocando a mão nos ombros de Lucius, Walden o afastou e fez um gesto para que ele se levantasse, e então beijou-o, machucando-o e mordendo seus lábios com tanta força que sangue escorreu pelo queixo dos dois.

"... fique de quatro..." Murmurou, ao que Lucius obedeceu.

Ele tirou as calças do homem loiro, que se oferecia sedutoramente para Walden, ali, prostrado de quatro. O carrasco lubrificou-o com um aceno de varinha, e começou a penetrá-lo muito devagar, deliciando-se com os gemidos de Lucius. Então, parou.

Lucius arqueava o corpo enquanto sentia Walden entrar dentro dele, jogando a cabeça para trás. Quando seu amante parou, ele grunhiu, frustrado.

"Me peça." Ouviu-o dizer, com sua voz firme.

Ele hesitou, com o pouco de orgulho que ainda lhe restava. Mas tudo o que queria naquele momento era Walden, e se para isso fosse preciso pedir, implorar, Lucius não se importava realmente.

"Continue... por favor..."

Walden riu.

"_Implore_... com convicção. Como a putinha que você é."

"Por favor, _mestre_. Continue... eu imploro."

Walden deu uma estocada só, fazendo Lucius dar um grunhido abafado. Extasiado, começou a mexer seus quadris para frente e para trás com firmeza e brutalidade.

Lucius gemia de dor e prazer. Walden ainda o machucava, mas sentir o sangue escorrer pelas suas coxas tornava tudo ainda melhor. Os dois suados, fazendo a cama ranger e grunhindo como animais, tinham acordado todos os quadros e faziam Narcissa crispar os lábios de vergonha e indignação, mas nada daquilo importava. Lucius iria se amaldiçoar mais tarde por ter pedido por mais com tanta vontade, dando ao carrasco a satisfação de saber que estava no controle. Walden ia sorrir ao vê-lo passar no corredor, tão arrogante e confiante, porque sabia do segredo mais íntimo de Lucius.


End file.
